


Newborn Friend

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Psychic Bond, Sorceresses, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: From the very first, the child and the beast were destined to be friends...





	Newborn Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Dear Morbane, I hope you enjoy this ficlet!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta!

Pieces of ivory-tinted shell scattered all over the floor as the newly born dragon swiftly emerged from the egg and gazed upon the morning sun with wide-open silver eyes.

The hatchling was a tiny jewel of a creature, so bright and glistening with sapphire blue and amethyst scales that he seemed more like a statue crafted from gems and precious metals than an actual living reptile. But this fragile being was definitely alive – he stretched his minute limbs and beat his cobalt wings, leathery and veined like those of a baby bat, as if he was trying to launch himself into the air from Lily’s palm, and miniscule sparks were already erupting from his nostrils.

Lily gasped in wonder as she watched him, already picturing him at the massive size he would grow to in only a few short years’ time.

“Can you hear me yet?” she silently asked, and to her delight the dragon turned his head upwards to look at her, his eyes as full of curiosity as the human child’s own. His gaze was intense, but friendly, and in an instant an unbreakable bond was forged between the infant dragon and the apprentice sorceress.

Lily knew that soon he would be able to tell her his name.


End file.
